Fireflies
by DoctorWhoAndAlexander
Summary: Elio Clarke is a lovable guy and protects his adopted family, The Lightwoods. As well as his sister Nadia, as they were both orphaned by the ages of 4 and 1. The Lightwoods took the Clarke the siblings in and raised them. It's 2016, Jace brings back a redhead, Elio is not surprised she brings trouble but what he doesn't expect is that he falls in love with Magnus Bane.


THE MORTAL CUP

❝ Your cat eyes are hot as fuck! ❞

SAMUEL and his brother Simon waited for their best friend, Clary Fray

SAMUEL and his brother Simon waited for their best friend, Clary Fray. Unlike Simon, Samuel didn't have a crush on Clary and only saw her as a sister and also he was very gay. He had told his mother when he was twelve years old when they were all sat down for dinner. Samuel smiled remembering the memory and how his mother was very accepting towards him. Pretty much every member of his family was accepting. Samuel looked at his brother who was now smiling at him, Samuel quirked his eyebrow in response not knowing why his younger brother was smiling at him. "What?" Sam asked. Before Simon could reply a familiar red head came into view. Her facial expression was sad, Samuel immediately felt bad for Clary.

"Give me the professors' names and I... I will end them." Simon said. Samuel and Clary looked at him with raised brows not really believing that the younger Lewis brother would ever do that. Samuel let out a laugh. "You know, with... with a scathing e-mail to the dean." Clary placed down a piece of paper down. "Don't bother." She sat down in front of the younger Lewis boy, while the older one was by the side of her. Simon looked at the letter seeing red bold text that said 'CONGRATULATIONS'. "What?" Simon smiled at Clary. Samuel felt such a sense of relief that Clary got in. "Sad face? Really?" Simon questioned a smile on his face. Clary laughed. "Well played, well played." They did their handshake that they refused to make Samuel apart of.

"Thank you. You know, it's weird. They kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawing for our graphic novel." Simon laughed and said, "You're welcome." Samuel smiled while Clary laughed a little. "This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday I ever had," Clary said. A barista came and gave the three the beverages that Simon ordered early on. "Which is why we are celebrating tonight. Yes, with Maureen, after our show." Samuel turned his attention to Clary and wiggled his eyebrows with the mention of the girl who fancied his little brother. "Absolutely. So... what's the deal with you and Maureen?" Clary questioned with a cheeky smile. "What deal? No deal. We sing together." Simon said sipping his drink. "You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" Clary asked. Simon turned to his brother to see him Clary was telling the truth, Samuel nodded chuckling. "What? No. No." Simon faltered.

"Simon, how can someone as smart and perceptive as you, not realise that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" Honestly, how blind was Clary not realising that Simon was deeply in love with her? It still irked him after all Simon always had heart eyes when looking at her. "I guarantee you I'm not the only smart perceptive person to make that mistake," Simon stated, Clary face dropped and looked on the side of the table wondering where the biscotti was. "That's a latte." The Lewis boys pointed at the Latte at the same time, "But I could have sworn I had a biscotti," Clary said. "Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even notice. Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy... when I'm sad." Simon told the pair trying to make the redhead laugh which she did. "Hey, do you want mine?" Samuel asked Clary accepted the biscotti. "You know what? Here's to you." Simon said, all of them held the cups up and clinked them together and grinned at eachother. "L'chaim."

...

SAMUEL burst into the Fray's house with his brother following after him. "But you are! See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig." Simon said hearing what Clary said before. Clary chuckled, "You should come back after. The city's not that safe right now." Jocelyn stated trying to convince the trio. "Ah, thanks, Mom, but we're set," Clary gave the paints to Samuel. He gave her a glare in a return. Clary grinned at him cheekily to which he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we will take a rain check." They started to walk intill Simon turned around. "Wait. Do I smell chicken cacciatore?" Both Lewis brothers looked interested intill Clary reminded Simon. "Simon, your gig." Luke looked at Simon, "Oh, you're singing?"The older man asked. "Yes, big gig," Simon said proudly of himself. "When he means big he really means very disappointing." Luke laughed. The Frays girls rolled their eyes at the Lewis boys. Jocelyn pulled her daughter in a very tight hug. "Losing circulation here," Clary whined. After Clary was done with her conversation with her mother she turned to her best friends. "Shall we?" She asked. "Yes." Replied Simon, Clary jumped on his back and walked off.

...

THE foursome was sat on Simon's yellow van. "My mother is so overprotective lately," Clary laughed when Simon turned to her. "So, do you remember in Aliens when the alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley?" Simon explained. "In this scenario, is my mom Ripley or the alien queen?" Clary questioned in response. "Both." Said Simon straight away without a second thought. "What?" Maureen exclaimed. "A mother defending her young," Simon stated. "I spend all day in an art studio. My life couldn't be more mundane. Besides, I really don't know much about when she was younger." Clary said. Maureen was playing with her bracelet. "Oh, just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives."

Maureen looked at Clary, "Well, I would if I could, but she doesn't have any. And my... my dad died before I was born." Clary stated, sadly. "So, you have no one?" Maureen asked. Samuel glared at her noticing how rude she's being to his kinda sister. "No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins, twice removed?" Clary shook her head. "No, just me and my mom," Clary said. "It's why the Lewis clan has added three chairs to every seder since pre-school." Simon butted in. Clary hummed, "One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, and one for Elijah. Of course, obviously." Clary nodded, "Yes, obviously." She said. "You guys don't find that a little bit suspicious?" Maureen asked. "You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep, dark secret." Clary smiled, "Maureen, it's not possible." Clary stated. "No, no. Think about it." Clary shook her head. "No, seriously. My mother is incapable of concealing anything from me."

...

ELIO walked into the main room where the other three were. He noticed the wig that his Parabatia was holding, "Princess, why are you holding a white wig? I thought demons like blondes?" Elio asked. 'Princess', aka Isabelle Lightwood turned to her best friend. "It is blonde." She replied. "Hun, that ain't blonde and I should know since I've had some blondes in my time." Elio winked at her, she smirked in response already catching on. "Speaking of blondes. Jace, what do you have for us today?" Jace turned around, "All right, guys, for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood." Jace said. "Why do they want blood? Isn't that vampire territory?" Alec asked. Elio's usual smirk was replaced with a frown with the mention of vampires. Two familiar vampires come into mind one his ex, Julius. The two were currently on bad terms. As when they were dating Elio saw Julius kiss 'who shall not be named' as Elio liked to call her.

"I don't know, Alec," Jace replied. "Lazy vampires, maybe?" Jace walked to the weapon rack. "There must be something special about there blood," Isabelle stated. "What could be so special about mundane blood?" Isabelle looked at her brother, "You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for." Jace handed his three adopted siblings seraph blades. "We'll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are looking for." They walked away from the weapon rack. "So, you don't think they're acting on their own?" Isabelle asked, "No." Alec looked ahead, "They're not exactly creative thinkers, they're shapeshifters." Alec said. All four of them walked down the stairs. "This is what our target looks like." Jace pointed the man on the screen. "For now," Isabelle looked at the man her Parabatai became to the bedside of her. "Great. I'll get approval for the mission." Elio looked at his best friend/ ex-boyfriend unimpressed. "Come on, Alec." Jace started. "By the time you've sent that message, we'll have killed six demons." Jace carries on. "Besides, it's more fun to break the rules to follow them," Isabelle smirked Elio turned to her and did they're fist-bump. "You got that right, princess," Elio said. Alec rolled his eyes, wondering why he puts up with the duo. (And he also thought his and Elio's handshake was better than Elio and Izzy's.)

...

SAMUEL sat next to a random stranger and Clary. They watched as Simon sing and play the guitar. He also kinda enjoying watching Maureen be all heart eyes for Simon, while was only looking at Clary. When they were done all the audience clapped including Sam and Clary. Clary cheered for her best friend. They walked back to the van, "Thanks for being our roadie." Maureen said, "Yeah, and thank you for being our artist in residence." Simon took his t-shirt off Maureen blushed at the sight of her crush. "Of course," Clary stated. "So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema." Simon looked at Maureen and smiled. "What were we thinking, right?" Maureen said laughing. "But now... we're Rock Solid Panda," Simon pointed out, "Yeah we are." Maureen agreed. "That's even worse." Mumbled Sam.

"Rock Solid Panda, coming up. I'm feeling inspired." Clary shook the can of spray paint and walked up to the side of the van. Maureen holding two of the cans turned to Simon, "Paints." She said, reminding him. Simon grabbed the box of spray paint. They watched as Clary sprayed the van with spray paint. Sam heard Clary gasp, he turned his attention to Simon who pointed out the rune. "What's that tag?" Simon asked. "Weird. I didn't even mean to draw that. Second time today." Clary handed the canister to Simon, Samuel soon moved to put everything away. Samuel watched as Clary started to talk to blonde Shadowhunter, and smirked when he saw Simon's face. "Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" Clary said coming towards her friends a frown on her face. "You mean the imaginary dude you were talking to?" Simon questioned.

"No, the guy right there, running into the club." Clary looked into the club. "Clary, what are you talking about. No ones there." Sam lied. "The guy covered in tat's, like..." Clary gestured to her arm, "What guy are you talking about?" Simon asked placing his heads on his hips. "You guys seriously don't see him?" Maureen looked at the club entrance, "No." She said. "Okay, could you stop making me feel insane?" Clary glared at the others. "Could you stop acting that way?" Maureen asked. "Clary, what was in your latte?" Clary didn't answer and unzipped her jacket. "That was a little dramatic," Samuel whispered to Simon, Simon shook his head. "Where are you going?" Simon asked. "To get some answers." Clary threw her jacket at Simon. "Remeber, your fake ID sucks." Clary ignored him and walked in. Clary watched the blonde going into the crowd. "I'm going to fail at getting us some birthday drinks," Simon said, Maureen and Sam, coming with them.

...

THE four of the Shadowhunters stalked the demon who was now a woman. Jace nodded to them, Isabelle bit her lip in excitement and walked the other way. And so did Alec and Elio. The trio's eyes were all kept on Jace just in case. The four walked into the private room, Jace called out Izzy who smirked. She walked on stage and slid her coat off and then pulled the wig off, she turned to see a demon. And started dancing she saw Elio winking at her. Elio wasn't surprised that all the male demons came to swarm her, he knew his Parabatai was hot. Elio turned to see Jace smirking at the pink dressed demon. All of a sudden Jace's seraph sword was shown, "Watch out!" Scream a redhead girl. She pushed the demon out of the way, the 'woman' grunted.

Elio noticed that his Parabatai had a demon sneaking up on her so being the good friend he his stabbed the approaching demon. Isabelle turned to him giving him a thankful smile, "Duck." She said Elio ducked down Izzy whip hitting the demon behind Elio. All three of the Shadowhunters killed the demons when Elio and Izzy had finished they saw Alec and Jace had killed the last one. They both groaned, they two boys always finished the job. Jace followed after the redhead without a second thought. The trio walked out of the private room heading back to Insitute. Elio bumped into many kinds of creatures but turned around seeing a pretty warlock. The passing warlock winked at Elio, making him blush. But what really did it for Elio was when the warlock flashed his warlock mark to him. "Your cat eyes are hot as fuck!" Shouted Elio to the warlock. The warlock shook his head and walked away but stopped and looked to the direction of the Shadowhunter to see no sign of the hot freckled boy.

...

ELIO laughed seeing the redhead hit his Parabatai in the nose, "Ow." Isabelle groaned. Clary signs. "Wait, I don't know who you-" Isabelle cut the redhead off, "I'm Isabelle," Isabelle said introducing herself. Clary turned to the tanned boy waiting for him to introduce himself. "I'm Elio," Elio said with a friendly smile. "I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... or distracted." Isabelle carried on, "Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work." Clary looked at the pair confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Jace?" Asked Clary. "You really don't much do you, red?" Elio asked. Clary shook her head, "All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me." Replied Clary. Isabelle and Elio both chuckled, "And by 'taken' I assume you mean saved your life?"

Alec and Jace walked up to the other trio. "A mundane shouldn't even be here," Alec said. "Where is 'here' exactly?" Clary's question didn't get answered as Jace was talking to Alec. "She's not a mundane, Alec," Alec looked at Jace with a glare. "How do you know that?" Alec asked. "Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it." Jace pointing to Clary. "Look, Isabelle, can you..." Jace trailed off, Isabelle got up and sat on Elio's lap. Jace sat down where Isabelle was before. "I'm Jace Wayland." Said Jace to the redhead. "I'm uh..." Clary stumbled on her words, "Clary Fray, we know who you are," Jace replied. "Am I the only one who finds this unusual?"

"You find everything unusual, Alec." Jace replied to Alec, "I have to report this to the Clave." Said Alec making the three Shadowhunters roll their eyes. "You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace stated looking at his adopted brother. "My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." Isabelle smiled at her brother. "I love you, too. But this-" Alec gestured to Clary. "Hey, you know what? Give me a minute." Jace said looking at Alec. "Here's a word you never hear me say, please?" Jace pleaded. "What is with you? Really, no, what's with him." Alec asked. "Walk with us, big brother," Isabelle said getting up from Elio's lap. Elio soon joined the Lightwood siblings.

"I'll explain it to you," Izzy held onto her brother's arm. "We don't know this girl," Alec answered back. "There's no such thing, as new Shadowhunters." Alec continued. "There is now," Isabelle said. "You don't find this strange?" Asked Alec looking at Izzy and Elio. "What I find strange is that you're so upset. Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her." Elio stopped Alec from going away from the duo. Isabelle chuckled, "You know, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself," Elio said to Alec. "Maybe I'm pissed that she ruined the mission. We never found out who's buying the blood. That was our one job." Alec stormed off. Elio noticed Isabelle looked upset. "Hey, are you okay?" Isabelle nodded, "I'll be fine, Prince." Elio knew she wasn't and pulled her into a hug.

...

SAMUEL and his brother waited out for Clary who was currently in a church. "I'm still can't believe you tracked her phone. That's stalkerish on so many levels." Sam said to his brother. Simon ignored his brother and rang Clary. "How come you haven't answered your phone is two days?" Exclaimed his brother. Simon looked at his phone and asked. "Where are you?" Simon put the phone on speaker. "Find My Friends says your phone is an abandoned church on Deighton. I'm outside." Samuel glared at Simon. "We're outside." Simon corrected himself. Clary exhales, "I see you and Sammy." Said Clary. "I don't see you." Answered Simon. "Give me five minutes. I have to get dressed."

"Dressed? What are you doing undressed in abandoned church?" Asked Simon. "Clary is there... Is there a meth problem we need to talk about?" Simon looked worried. "Simon, just give me five minutes okay?" Clary said trying to calm her friend. Simon and Samuel waited a few minutes. And watched Clary walked out with a black dress. "What do you have on Clary?" Simon asked. Simon handed her his jacket to wear. "Let us take you home." Clary looked unsure, "I don't think I have one anymore." She said. Simon looked at her confused, "Why? What do you mean?"

Clary pulled the jacket around her. "Well..." Clary stopped and turned around. Samuel looked at the man who shouted, his friend's name. Samuel and Clary watched as the mysterious blonde take down the man. She gasped, "Clary, what's going on?" Asked Simon seeing there was nothing there and wondering why Clary looked so scared. Samuel watched as the blonde choke the man. The blonde grunts as he was headbutted. Clary lets out another gasp, "Clary..." Simon trailed off. The fight ends with the blonde stabbing the man. "Jace!" Shouted Clary. "Excuse me?" Simon said.

"Is he dead?" Asked Clary pointing to the man. "Is who dead?" Simon wondered with a panicked voice thinking the redhead was crazy, all of a sudden a dead body of the man was shown to Simon. "What the..." Simon trailed off. "Could you deglamorize, or whatever, so my best friends don't think I'm losing my mind." Asked Clary. There stood a blonde man deruning himself. "Umm...what is happening?" Simon's question went unanswered, "Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside." Ordered the blonde. "Clary, who is this? Your meth dealer?" Simon went ignored, "I've seen him before. At the police station." Clary said. "He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you." Jace replied. "He's with the people who took my mother." Jace gestured to the Lewis brothers. "Right, your little best friends here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you." Jace stated glaring at the boys. Not liking both them especially the younger looking one who seemed to be in love with Clary.

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke," Simon said looking at Clary with concern. "We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." Clary faced away from Simon and turned to Jace. "Clary, I need to keep you safe. I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother." Jace promised to the redhead. "But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter." Clary turned to her best friends to see them looking at her. "What are you talking about? Clary... you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me... us. I can get us help." Simon tried to reason with her. "Clary, please." Simon looked at Clary hurt thinking she would agree with him. "Clary, come on." Clary looked at the man she just met and then to her two best friends who she had known since she was young. Clary didn't know what to do, what to choose. She closed her eyes trying to think.

Hi, I have finally finished the first rewritten chapter of Fireflies!

Hi, I have finally finished the first rewritten chapter of Fireflies!

Did you like it? Please let me know by commenting, please.

Who do you like more Elio or Sam? Personally, Elio is my favourite, aha.

Anyway bye!


End file.
